


Not the best dancers

by allisdaebaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisdaebaek/pseuds/allisdaebaek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun insists that he's jealous of Jongdae just because he's his 'best friend'. Kyungsoo knows otherwise, so he thinks of making Baekhyun jealous as his revenge-in-disguise to all the trouble Baekhyun's stupidity has caused him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the best dancers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so please bear with me and my VERY amateur way of writing (and if there are any grammatical errors please bear with them too) . I'm only doing this for the love of Baekchen, for the love of puppies and dinosaurs. (Side pairing is Kaisoo, cause I was confused who to pair Kyungsoo with so I just did random number picking, and Kaisoo came out, so I did what would fit in for them in the story.) Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

 

"You're jealous aren't you?"  
  
Kyungsoo suddenly blurted out that caused Baekhyun to snap out of his gaze towards the other two members who were currently dancing to Peter Pan like some old couple in their 70's, in front of the fans.  
  
"What? Me? No. Why would I be?"  
  
"I'd love to believe that... only if you were listening to what I was saying awhile ago." As much as he wanted to object, he knows that he is guilty of what Kyungsoo had just accused to him.  
  
Not the jealous part...  
_The one where he wasn't listening_ ,  _of course._  
  
"Maybe I didn't hear it because the fans were too loud?" Baekhyun said in defense, almost coming out as if he doesn't buy his excuse either. "So you were saying?"  
  
"I said. Don't they look good together?.." _Look good? Together? Who?_  
  
"..Minseok and Jongdae.. Don't they look good together?" Kyungsoo added as if he had just heard the questions in Baekhyun's mind.  
  
"I know you meant disgusting." Baekhyun said with the matching scrunch of his face which Kyungsoo finds to be more serious than the usual funny reaction Baekhyun does.  
  
"I think you're just jealous."  
  
"Am not." and before Kyungsoo can even add anything, he turns around and walks backstage to get ready for their next performance.  
  
_You can escape,_ Kyungsoo thought.  _for now._  
  
  
//  
  
A little later after their performance of Playboy..  
  
"So you're jealous, right?" Kyungsoo said, popping out of nowhere.  
  
"Excuse me?" Baekhyun said, acting completely oblivious to what the other man was talking about.  
  
"Oh, come on. We both know you're jealous of Chanyeol."  
  
"Yeah, he is. I know the fans loved it, but I felt like someone was boring holes through my body with laser glares awhile ago. Obviously, that someone can only be Byun Baekhyun." Said the tall guy who looked like yoda, while swinging an arm around Baekhyun's shoulder.  
  
"And where did you come from?" Baekhyun asked with an irritated tone, which hopefully reached Chanyeol.  
  
"Duh. From the steaming hot butt grabbing performance of Playboy-- which you are so jealous of because Jongdae-hyung grabbed my butt, and I know you pretty much want that happening to you, and I also know you saw his smirk after grabbing my ass, which of course, drove you crazy too." The taller guy said so casually Baekhyun thought it was Chanyeol's observation on a daily basis. Not that it was true though.  
  
"Awww. You cute little jealous piece of shit." Kyungsoo said with an annoying expression Baekhyun wishes to never see again for the rest of his life.  
  
"That's hyung for you jerk.. and for the nth time. I am NOT jealous." Hopefully, the other two members caught on the emphasis for the word "not". Well they should, because the next second, Kyungsoo is being tackled to the ground by Baekhyun, and while he's at it, Chanyeol makes a run to the rapper line's shared dressing room, in hopes of living a longer life, than Kyungsoo at the very least.  
  
That is until Jongdae arrived to the vocal line's dressing room looking terribly exhausted, Baekhyun thought he just came from a zombie apocalypse. Baekhyun decides to let Kyungsoo go, in fear of what Jongin would do if he found out Baekhyun killed the dancer's beloved hyung.  
  
_Or maybe that's what Baekhyun is trying to tell himself when he decides to grab a bottle of water and settles himself beside Jongdae, who is now lying like a corpse on the couch._  
  
"Chen-chen, drink some water first." Baekhyun said while opening the bottle of water and handling it to the younger man, to which the other obliged to sit up with that genuine and appreciative smile Baekhyun loves from his best friend.  _Even if Jongdae really just feels like staying in his previous position forever, but because it's Baekhyun, he can't say no._  
  
As Jongdae was gulping down the bottle of water, Baekhyun draped an arm around Jongdae's shoulder gesturing the other man to settle his head between the crook of Baekhyun's neck.  
  
"Hey, don't overwork yourself. You look awful when you're tired." The older man stated with overflowing concern. Which, Jongdae returned with the curl at the sides of his mouth going up to a smile Baekhyun has no idea how he makes. Jongdae really appreciates Baekhyun even if sometimes he's like a chatterbox that's up to no good.  
  
"Thanks hyung." Jongdae said with the usual soft, and loving voice while cuddling closer to the other guy's collar bones. Baekhyun interprets it to be similar to some cringe-worthy aegyo he'd seen somewhere... but he thinks it's on a totally different level..  
_because it's Jongdae.. It's his best friend._  
  
While they are immersed in their momentum, one member is extremely stressed and bitter at the scene, that he feels like bleaching his eyes at that very moment.  
  
_God, they're so dumb and stupid. Do they even acknowledge my existence right now?_  
  
_Well, obviously not,_  
  
_not when they're clinging to each other like they're each other's source of life._  
  
_Why am I still friends with these idiots who obviously have a thing for each other, yet keep on denying it. Well, Baekhyun at least._ Kyungsoo thought as he was looking at the gay scene unfolding in front of his eyes.  
  
//  
  
It normally wouldn't bother Baekhyun at all. He thought it was just normal for Jongdae to be touchy, and everything with all the other members. However, he hated the thought of someone else being closer to Jongdae than he already is.  
  
_Well, because he is Jongdae's best friend._  
  
_Who happened to be the same person he met at the auditions._  
  
_Which means he met Jongdae before anybody else did._  
  
_He thought there was a special connection between him and Jongdae that was at least something that made the other members different from Baekhyun. A privilege of some sorts that he wants to keep for himself, because he understands Jongdae the most, and he hates to admit that whenever someone else was being close with his best friend, he feels like Jongdae was being taken away from him._  
  
As much as possible Baekhyun wanted to erase the negativity in his thoughts. Thoughts which all began in one of their concerts. The mastermind? Do Kyungsoo. That little piece of a man with big eyes and good voice. Luck has to be against him because he also happens to be Baekhyun's friend and co-member. It was when the rest of EXO were about to gather together at the middle of the stage. He was searching for Jongdae to head back for their ending speech together.  
  
When his eyes landed upon the person he was looking for, a smile was plastered on his face, but as he was making his way to the younger man, he saw something which caused a frown on his face that he failed to suppress.  
  
Kyungsoo was whispering something to Jongdae, when Jongdae turned his head to Baekhyun's direction to change the ear Kyungsoo was whispering to. He doesn't miss the exchange of smiles between them,  _when their lips almost brushed in the process of Jongdae turning his head_.  
  
At that moment, Baekhyun felt like someone dropped a bomb in the pit of his stomach which caused a sting of pain somewhere near his heart. He doesn't know why he's supposed to be feeling like that, but he knows that his face is getting longer by every passing second.  
  
He's lost in his thoughts for a short moment, till squealing and flashes of cameras brought him back to his senses.  _The fans probably saw it too._  He thought as he made his way back to the center stage,  _alone._  
  
The next morning, Baekhyun checks on fansites for their updates and photos of last night's concert. He regrets to see a picture of Jongdae and Kyungsoo and the "almost  kissing" incident.  
  
_What's worse, is he sees himself in the same picture, staring at the two and looking nothing but jealous._  
  
He cringes at the conversation of the fans regarding the picture _: "I see #ChenSoo here but, I can definitely see a jealous Baekhyun." That does not count because my face tissues moved involuntarily._ He mentally states in defense _. "I wonder if it's #BaekChen or #BaekSoo? (how about #BaekChenSoo?)" I'm definitely sure it's not BaekSoo._  
  
He throws his phone to the side table, and was about to go back to sleep, when Kyungsoo comes in with two cymbals (probably cover of casseroles), clashing it like he's planning to exorcise the hell out of Baekhyun, giving his morning call, _which surely woke up the rest of the dorm._  
  
//  
  
The next time it happens.. he sees himself sitting in their dorm, on the couch, staring across him, where Yixing is seated on the floor with a book on his lap, and Jongdae leaning on his shoulder. The Chinese member was helping Jongdae out with his mandarin. Although he appreciates the fact that Yixing is helping his best friend out, he thinks that the space between the two of them is too close, too close for his liking, that he just feels like lifting Yixing up, and putting them on the opposite ends of the living room. His eyes narrow at the sight of Yixing giggling and patting Jongdae's head when Jongdae gets the pronounciation right. _He's so into staring at the other two members that he doesn't even notice Sehun sitting beside him._  
  
"Hyung." the maknae called.  
  
"What?" Baekhyun answered in a tone Sehun mentally calls dont-disturb-me-I'm-busy-keeping-an-eye-on-my-bestfriend-but-you-know-I-want-to-be-more-than-that. Of course he doesn't voice that out unless he wants to be called the black eyed maknae, courtesy of Byun Baekhyun.  
  
"If you keep staring like that, I'm afraid Jongdae-hyung might discover how jealous and into him you are."  
  
"You little brat." The older man said with a smack on the back of the poor maknae's head.  
  
"Can't I try and.." after a long pause of coming up with an excuse  _that he has no idea why he has to come up with_ ".. listen to learn some Chen?" after realizing he mentioned Chen  _when he was sure he was ~~definitely~~  thinking of mandarin,_ he immediately added "-- ese? Chinese? Yeah. " He hopes that the words came out mumbled and that the younger man heard it as Chinese.  
  
But of course, luck was never in his favor.  
  
"You mean.. Mandarin?" The maknae whispered while teasingly imitating the questionable tone from Baekhyun's answer, while the latter feels a taint shade of pink creeping up his cheeks.  
  
He suddenly jerks up and falls to the ground when he feels another warm breath whispering to his other ear. "So can I assume that the reason you've been glaring at me for a while is because you're jealous, and not trying to learn some chen-ese?" Baekhyun is surprised when Yixing joins him and Sehun, and is flustered that he actually heard what Baekhyun said. Sudden realization comes to him as he worriedly scans the living room, thankfully to see that they are the only ones left.  
  
_He probably went to the kitchen and helped out to cook._ "Don't worry Jongdae didn't hear." Yixing smiles assuringly, although he doesn't know if he should find Yixing's smile comforting, or to why he should be relieved, or why he's so worked up about Jongdae overhearing him, when he's  _nothing but Jongdae's best friend._  
  
"Baekhyun-hyung looks really bashful when he's flustered." Sehun says while throwing a fit of laughter with Yixing that resounds throughout the living room, while they recall the pitiful, dumbfounded state of their friend. The happy virus of the group, who was on his way to the kitchen, sensed the joyful atmosphere in the living room and decided to ditch Kyungsoo and kitchen duties to join in the fun.  
  
"Hey guys! Might wanna share what's so funny that managed to bring the laughter out of our always "high" and tragic resident unicorn?" Chanyeol says with too much enthusiasm.  
  
"I'm always high?" Yixing asks in a very-Yixing-like clueless reaction.  
  
"You know.. high.. Like you are now. Well at least you've realized I was talking about you.. You're not totally hopeless.." Before Yixing can even ask another question, Sehun cuts him off to share what happened a moment ago.  
  
"Speaking of hopeless.." Sehun gives Baekhyun a knowing glance as he continues to speak. "A certain someone was jealous of our  unicorn-hyung and dinosaur-hyung. Yet he keeps on going on and about with his best friend zone and shit." Chanyeol immediately catches on.  
  
"Seriously?! You still haven't sorted your feelings out? First, you were jealous of Minseok, then me.." Chanyeol said directly to Baekhyun. "Now, it's Yixing?" Chanyeol says with a face of  _are you stupid or what._  
  
"You know.. you can just man up and tell Jongdae that you like him, that you want to do smutty things with him like maybe grabbing his ass, giving him hic---" Baekhyun slaps a hand on Chanyeol's mouth causing the words the taller man wanted to say, come out muffled.  
  
Now that he absorbs what everyone has been saying for a while now, the thought of him and Jongdae.. sounds so good, weirdly good... that Baekhyun doesn't want it to sink in. Him and Jongdae doing the things he knew Chanyeol wanted to say would seem attractive to his imagination, though he still doesn't know what's so fascinating with being fluffy and sugary sweet with someone. Being exclusively Jongdae's, and the fact that he might actually be gay, makes Baekhyun think twice about everything. That maybe he was just oblivious all along, maybe he did want more than just friendship with Jongdae, or probably Jongdae wants that too.  
  
_But, I don't want to think ahead of myself and consider what Jongdae might really want. What if I would only turn out liking Jongdae because I'm pressured of the other members? What if I'm actually straight or Jongdae is actually straight._   _I guess today the world is out to make me confess feelings I don't even understand, to my best friend._ His thoughts followed by a sigh.  
  
"Look." Baekhyun says seriously that caused the three other men to pay attention to what he was about to say.  
  
"Jongdae and I... We're best friends.. Don't get things wrong.. because.. I don't want anyone changing that. Maybe I'm just being like this because I'm too attached to him. But, I like what we have right now, whatever this is, so don't push it." What their reactions are, he could only care less. With that he walks out and drags his feet to the kitchen to breathe because he feels suffocated of the other member's persistence, and maybe a chance to peacefully drink a glass of water.  
  
While he gets nearer to the refrigerator he hears soft chuckles and words exchanged by two people, he notices one voice, too familiar to his senses, for him to recognize despite the distance, even if he was probably deep underwater with his ears plugged.  
  
His suspiscions are confirmed when he sees Kyungsoo wrapping his arms around Jongdae's waist while biting the latter's neck. He is frozen to his position at the intimate scenario in front of him. When the two notice his presence he is surprised by the unexpected reaction he gets from Jongdae. Jongdae's eyebrows are furrowed, and he feels that the expression is meant for him. This was one of the expressions he'd never expected to receive from Jongdae, not even in his wildest dreams, but, there he was still stoned to his position.  _I must've badly interrupted something._ He has such thoughts even if deep down inside, he wishes that they are all, just  _really bad thoughts,_  and nothing that could be possibly true. He doesn't fail to notice the smug expression on Kyungsoo's face that seems like he's trying to convey a message Baekhyun doesn't get.  _Is he telling me to go?_  
  
"Uhm..I d-didnt mean to disturb you two.. so.. uh.. I'll go." Giving one more glance at the two, he notices Jongdae avoiding his gaze. Why? He has no idea. Although, he has to admit that the possibilities of Kyungsoo replacing  _him_ in Jongdae's heart, breaks him apart.  
  
_Oh. So that's why I've been like this all this time..._  
  
As he walks away with thoughts of curling in some dark and cold corner to sort things out... He fails to notice Kyungsoo's face saying  _idiot you just had to say you're jealous, but there you are being all emo._  
  
He wouldn't seem to notice at all, because if there is anything in his mind right now, it's that he just realized that he doesn't want to be Jongdae's best friend as it is. He wants to stay by his side. He likes Jongdae's arms around his waist. He likes leaning into Jongdae's shoulder like he belongs there. He likes invading Jongdae's personal space. He likes the smiles Jongdae give, and him being responsible for them. He likes the way their fingers interlocked feels like puzzle pieces that fit exactly together. He wants to be the only one who knows Jongdae and Chen, the difference between the two, and everything about Kim Jongdae.  
  
He already knows the reason why he can't stand the sight of Jongdae with someone else. He also knows why the other members think he likes Jongdae.  
  
_I'm screwed,_ he thought,  
  
_because I do like him._  
  
//  
  
Baekhyun's confusion probably was at the highest level it could ever get.  
  
First, in the van on their way to their concert, Jongdae is peacefully snuggled to Jongin's shoulder.  
  
Then, while walking backstage to prepare for their rehearsals, Jongdae has his fingers  _interlocked_ with Joonmyun.  
  
While he sees all of this, he sneaks a glance at Kyungsoo. Surprisingly, he seems really fine with Jongdae touching everybody, and everybody touching Jongdae. In fact, he is currently attached to Jongin, who awhile ago was certainely being touchy and all with Jongdae.  _Are they doing threesomes or something?_ Baekhyun wonders but scratches that because he remembers how Joonmyun was being sweet with Jongdae.  _Could Jongdae actually be doing.. everybody?_ He winces at the thought of everyone falling for his bestfriend, who's been avoiding him for the past few days.  
  
"Hey." Sehun decides to talk to Baekhyun who seems like a lost puppy not knowing what's happening around him. "Hey." The older man answers still in a daze.  
  
"Is something bothering you?" The maknae asked. After a few seconds of consideration, Baekhyun decides to give it a go.   
  
"Is.. Jongdae.. doing.. everybody?" Baekhyun says while eyeing Sehun because, Jongdae.. could possibly be doing him too. Although, he doesn’t want to entertain the thought, the possibilities are high. It takes a few seconds for Sehun to process what Baekhyun said, and when he does, Baekhyun is looking at a teary-eyed Sehun who is, literally, _rolling on the floor laughing._  
  
"What?" Baekhyun whines at the sight of the maknae losing his sanity. To this, Sehun stood up after redeeming his soul for what seemed like, forever. "Of course not! What do you even take Jongdae-hyung for?" Sehun asks as if Baekhyun is being nothing but a ridiculous, idiot right now.  
  
"Then,.. do you know that Kyungsoo and Jongdae... They're .. together?" For a second, Sehun looked confused but then he thinks,  _this is dense-hyung in front of me, of course he'll get things wrong._ "Why do you think that they're together?" Baekhyun then told Sehun of what he had witnessed the other day.  
  
"Eh?" Sehun said, as if what Baekhyun had just told him was some riddle that was impossible to solve.  _That can't be._ Sehun thought.  _Isn't Jongin and Kyungsoo-hyung together?_ Totally confused to what Baekhyun had just told him.  
  
"I'm not sure hyung, but, if you're that bothered about it,.. We have some time before the concert starts. Why don't you talk to Jongdae-hyung about it?" After some deep thinking, which stresses Sehun because he doesn’t like thinking, he decides to throw what Baekhyun said at the back of his mind, because Baekhyun is telling him his point of view, which is never right.  _So that's why Baekhyun-hyung and Jongdae-hyung seemed like they were avoiding each other.._ Sehun thought.  _They’re obviously jealous of each other. Aish. These hyungs._ He gives his hyung a pat in the back, which Baekhyun takes as encouragement, only to find himself being shoved to the direction of Jongdae’s probable whereabouts.  
  
For the benefit of the doubt, and the pain on his back due to the slap of the maknae (which he mentally takes note to get payback from), he decides to go to Jongdae, and when he finds him, Jongdae looks extremely sad, with a long face, a look Baekhyun thinks isn't suitable for the other guy. He also sees Minseok backhugging him for what Baekhyun thinks is comfort.  _Jongdae likes backhugs when he's sad._  
  
Chanyeol comes from another direction and whispers something that causes Jongdae to have widened eyes and the reaction of what he looks like when somebody says something unbelievable.  _Great, now I'm curious of two things. Why he was sad awhile ago, and why he's surprised now._  Baekhyun cringed at himself for filling his thoughts of everything concerning Jongdae.  
  
"Speaking of the devil." Chanyeol said suddenly his smirk no longer seen, replaced by a look that is filled with disappointment. Baekhyun doesn't really mind because, he can only think of the fact that they were talking about him.  _What were they talking about related to me?_ Chanyeol passed by Baekhyun and bumped his shoulders against Baekhyun's smaller frame. "Keep your shit together, bro, don't screw up."  _I'm already screwed, what else is there to screw up? Why was Chanyeol disappointed? What’s happening?_ Thoughts came rushing to Baekhyun as he was thinking what he did wrong.  
  
"Kid, I leave Jongdae to you." Minseok said while hoping that Baekhyun understood what he meant.  
  
Now, they are left alone inside the dressing room. Although, Baekhyun can't seem to put things together, because everything is happening so fast, so fast that he doesn't even know what's happening. But the sight of his best friend he's been longing to talk to, initiates him to make the first move.  
  
"Uhm.. Hey.." Baekhyun says, wishing Jongdae gets that he's trying to start a conversation. "Hi." Jongdae says cutting him short.  _Which he never does._ Jongdae talks a lot, and the only time Jongdae didn't talk to him was when he dropped Jongdae's birthday cake during their concert. If that was a time when he had to endure so much before he was forgiven, this was surely worse and heavier. This is a new experience for Baekhyun, and so far, he's not liking it.  
  
"So how did you two get together?" The sudden statement of Jongdae surprises Baekhyun.  _Who got together?_  
  
"Who?" Baekhyun asks completely clueless to what Jongdae is talking about.  
  
"You and Sehun…. Since when?" His heart stops at the softened voice of Jongdae, that makes the latter sound broken, and only then does he realize that Jongdae is sad as he asks this.  
  
"Me and Sehun?" Baekhyun questions still trying to comprehend what has been asked to him. "Yeah, you and Sehun, why.. why didn't you tell me." Jongdae adds looking hurt and betrayed. Baekhyun doesn’t see why he’s hurt or why he’s betrayed.  
  
"Wait. What?" Then all of a sudden, the sadness on Jongdae's face is replaced by irritation. "Stop pretending, it's fine really. I mean, I'm your best friend, that's why I'm being like this. I mean I asked Chanyeol and the others, and they're sad too, because they didn't know about you and Sehun too, and I'm your best friend but, why does Kyungsoo know, and I don't? I mea--"  
  
"No." Baekhyun finally manages to cut Jongdae from his whining at the speed of light.  
  
_That brat. Kyungsoo must've told Jongdae, me and Sehun are together. Forget Jongin. As soon as I see you. I will lay my hands around your neck and strangle you._  
  
"No, Sehun and I are not, and never will be together." Baekhyun says,  _I guess I'm not the only stupid one here.._  
  
His heart is beating fast to the possibility that Jongdae felt it too, frustration, confusion, and jealousy.  
  
"But,.. you guys were flirting in the dorm, here and there, and today. Or is it Chanyeol? That's why you were staring at him during playboy? Or perhaps, Yixing? You were staring at him that time you were blushing so hard because of whatever it is that Sehun said. Or are you doing everyb---"  
  
"Actually, the reason I approached you… I was going to ask you when you and Kyungsoo got together." Baekhyun throws one last card, and if Jongdae says what he wants to hear, he's ready to risk it all,  friendship, his mind, and his gender.  
  
"Wait. What?" Jongdae suddenly goes quiet as if Baekhyun isn't making any sense right now. Baekhyun understands.. because he knows Jongdae the most, and he feels the same way when he thinks about Jongdae and Kyungsoo.  
  
"He was biting your neck that time,.. in the kitchen." Jongdae suddenly blushes at what Baekhyun said and suddenly Baekhyun is confused.  _Why is he blushing so hard?_   _Did I get it wrong? Was Jongdae actually not jealous of me and Sehun? Was I getting too ahead of mys---_  
  
"The thing is.. He was teasing me. I was sulking that time... because I was jealous.. of you and Sehun. He said that you were just being an idiot, and he said that biting was how to mark your territory, and that I had to do it more often, even if he knows that I do it to you sometimes, well I do, but it's not like I'm being selfish and keeping you to myself because I definitely don't have the right to--" With that Baekhyun decides he’s ready to admit he loves the idiot in front of him. He can’t blame Jongdae for being an idiot though, as he was one too, for Jongdae.  
  
"That time when you were supposedly jealous, Sehun was teasing me. I was jealous of you and Yixing being too close, when all you’re doing is trying to learn some mandarin. You and your smirk for the love of Chanyeol’s ass during playboy, you and Kyungsoo almost kissing, you and being touchy with everybody." Silence envelops the two of them for a moment, till Jongdae speaks up.  
  
"Are you like this… because I'm your best friend?" and he senses hope in Jongdae's voice. "Yes." And for a few seconds he lets Jongdae's hope shatter. Not too long though, "Because you're my best friend, and that I painfully want more than that." Jongdae stops for a moment, and his face lightens up and stares at Baekhyun in disbelief.  
  
"Yes idiot, I love you." He says as he takes light steps towards Jongdae, and wraps his arms on the other's waist, just how he wants it to be. Not anyone's arms around Jongdae, but his.  
  
"You do?.. You.. love me too?" As if Jongdae is still trying to process everything that just happened, in his mind.  
  
With a swift move, he answers Jongdae with a kiss on his lips. It's just like how he thought it would be. Home. Where he belongs. Soft. Like the way Jongdae looks in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, idiot. I wouldn't get jealous at the thought of you kissing Kyungsoo, if I didn't love you." and suddenly it all makes sense.  
  
"You're an idiot too. To think that it took you Kyungsoo to sort your feelings out is just so stupid." They both chuckle at the mention of their friend. "For a moment I thought I was about to be best friend zoned." Baekhyun answers with a wide grin. After some minutes of appreciating each other’s warmth, Baekhyun speaks up.  
  
"So what did Chanyeol tell you earlier?" Jealousy in action once again.  
  
"He told me I shouldn't be sad, because he couldn't sleep last night because you kept on moaning my name in your sleep, he had to put ear plugs." Jongdae proudly said with a stupid smirk on his face. He laughs in defeat, because he knows he can't deny the truth.  
  
//  
  
"Somebody, please stop the two of them from making out in the rest of the dorm." Sehun points at the two cuddling figures on the couch of their dorm when they arrive after their concert.  
  
"You two, anywhere is fine, except for anywhere near my bed. You've got enough from my sleep, and I am DEFINITELY not letting you take my bed too." Chanyeol says with no concern to bother his favorite fluffy couple (which he will never admit), who finally realized that they’ve been having mutual feelings for each other for a long time now.  
  
"For the love of god, Baekhyun, I hope now that you have a boyfriend, you would stop going around wearing anything you can grab, at the very least, please limit your wardrobe to your’s and Jongdae's closet. I don't want to lose anymore of my favorite shirts." Joonmyun scolds, always, like their mother.  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I'm happy they finally got together, after their constant whining and bothering to other people because of their stupid concerns regarding each other... It was about time." Yixing says with a tired expression as he decides to join the two on the couch, which he regrets soon enough, when Baekhyun sends him flying to the floor with a loud thud, as he's about to wrap his arms around Jongdae's body.  
  
"I appreciate your gratitude towards the progress of our relationship, but Jongdae is off-limits. Thanks." Baekhyun said briefly that caused disgusted reactions from the other members.  
  
"Took you guys long enough." Jongin said pertaining to Baekhyun and Jongdae, as he sits on the bean bag they previously bought. Kyungsoo sits beside him with a bag of chips in his hands.  
  
"I know right. I mean everyone knows that those two are among the worst dancers the world has to offer.. " He then faced to the other two as he continued.   
  
"So, I've been wondering.. How did you two manage to dance around each other for so long?.. I mean.. You can barely last dancing to our own song's choreography without complaining..."  
  
The whole dorm is filled with laughter at Kyungsoo's statement, excluding the couple who doesn't want to be bothered from their cuddling moment. "Hey Chanyeol, Joonmyun, don't laugh you two are not exempted from being part of the worst dancers in the group." Kyungsoo adds to which Joonmyun and Chanyeol race from across the room to hit Kyungsoo.  
  
"You can only say that because your boyfriend's a great dancer." Jongdae whines. Kyungsoo slightly blushes at the mention of his boyfriend, Jongin. Well, he acknowledges his boyfriend as an amazing dancer, so he can't really object to that. His thoughts of Jongin distract him from the pain caused by the extreme annoyance of Chanyeol and Joonmyun towards him.  
  
"While you're at it.." Baekhyun interrupts to Chanyeol and Joonmyun who were currently beating the shit out of Kyungsoo.  
  
"..hit him as much as you want.. for me… for almost kissing  _my_   _Jongdae_  during one of our concerts,.. I didn’t get my payback for that." Baekhyun pleasingly said, knowing the aftermath of his statement, as he snuggles back to Jongdae's warmth. Jongdae proudly snuggles back in return, as he also knows what's about to happen to their favorite, and smallest member.  
  
Jongin rises up and glares at Kyungsoo, that causes Junmyeon and Chanyeol to scramble away and let themselves be out of it, as it's better for the matter to be dealt by the two of them, alone, out of fear to feel the rage of Jongin's jealousy. They don't have to be told, to know what a jealous Jongin can do, because it's much worse than BaekChen combined.  
  
While Kyungsoo is being dragged away by Jongin to the younger guy's room, Kyungsoo can hear Baekhyun shout.  
  
"Thank you for all the help Kyungsoo, but I know how to do revenge."  
  
_And Kyungsoo just feels like going back to the living room to kill Baekhyun, although he knows he really can't. Not when Kim Jongin is jealous._

  
  



End file.
